The Fallen Valkyrie
by claireaveria
Summary: Lightning, having lost her wings was banished from Valhalla and was forced to live in Midgard. What'll happen if she encounter a man who hated the valkyrie so much?


**A/N: Hello everyone! Just so you now, it's my 2****nd**** fanfic, the first being atarashi sekai. This takes place after the ending where [SPOILER ALERT!] Thyodor sacrificed himself in the place of Wylfred.**

Chapter 1

'What am I suppose to do' Wylfred thought, 'Father said that I must live on but how? I have only lived seeking vengeance against the Battle Maiden, but now the he is in Nifelheim. I am the one to blame.' Wylfred only sat in their house looking after his sick mother. Their house was still the same old home before the fall of Artolia. He has already confessed to Tilte Ancel's demise. Ailyth was right it was a heavier burden when he prolonged the truth longer. "Is there any way to atone for my sins?" He said to himself.

In Valhalla

"We need to erase Lenneth's memories of her einherjar so that she will perform her duties as told" Freya told Odin. "Very well, we will do that in her next mission" Odin replied. Neither of the two gods noticed the presence of their newest Valkyrie, Lightning. She was one of the souls Hrist had collected. Though hazy, she had remnants of her human life. She often sees a younger girl with a similar pink hair as hers. 'So these _gods _toy with our memories so that we can do their bidding? Huh, it's so familiar but I just can't remember.' She thought. Before Freya went out of the room, Lightning already left. She need not hear the rest of their conversation. Not a moment too soon, all the Valkyries were summoned to Freya. "Valkyries, the head of Mimir told Odin that Ragnarok will come. You, the heralds of the warrior's soul will need to gather worthy souls to protect Midgard and Asgard. You may all leave but as for you Lenneth I have something to tell you." All the Valkyries except for Lightning and Lenneth went to their duties. Freya noticed Lightning's presence and asked, "Why are you still here Lightning? Did you not hear my order?" Lightning stepped forward, her feathered sash flowed elegantly. "My Lady, I have heard you conversation with the All-Father." She stated. Freya, curious, pressed further. "Oh? What have you heard?" she asked. Lightning gulped but answered, "I have heard your plan to erase Lenneth's memories. Tell me, is this what you'd do if a valkyrie got attached to her einherjar? If so, I cannot accept that, memories are too important." Lightning stated. "You dare oppose us, the gods of Midgard? You are either brave or a fool. If you want to stand your will, then fight me. If you win, I will not remove Lenneth's memories. But if you lose, you will lose your wings and be sent to Midgard. Come!" as Freya already launch herself towards Lightning and punched her but Lightning used her shield to protect her. She summoned her gunblade and attacked Freya but Freya caught it and threw Lightning towards a pilar hard. Lightning cough off blood as Freya stood above her. Lenneth was shocked by Freya's overwhelming prowess. No one can stand against a goddess. Freya declared, "From now on, you Lightning, are now banned from Valhalla and will be stripped of your wings. You will live in Midgard." After that, Freya pull Lightning's wings off. Lightning screamed in pain and became unconscious. Pulling the wings of a valkyrie means that she is an exile. After that, Freya teleported Lightning to Midgard. "As for you Lenneth…" Freya started, "You will be stripped off your memories." Lenneth can only obey.

In Midgard

Wylfred can back to Crell Monferaigne he was out doing a request to eliminate some beasts. When he arrive at home, Tilte came to him. "Wyl, someone is injured can you help me with her?" she asked. It was like her to treat the wounded. "Sure, I'll do what I can." Wylfred told her. When the two arrive at the place where the injured was, Wylfred's eyes widened of what he was looking at; a Valkyrie. The last time he saw a valkyrie, it was the time he was fighting one. Tilte went to the girl and called Wylfred, "What are you waiting for help me take her!" Wylfred came towards the two and carry the Valkyrie in his arms. He noticed what she was wearing, a silver breastplate with a golden bird adornment over a brown shirt, silver pauldrons on her shoulders and a feather sash. He couldn't help but notice her unusual pink hair he had never seen before. Both Tilte and Wylfred went to where Wylfred's mother was and laid the pinkette his bed. Tilte had told him that she'll be the one to mend the girl's injuries and the he should take care of his mother. He could only agree as he knew why. After the girl wakes, he have some questions for her. 'Who are you?' he thought to himself.

**A/N: So this is the first chapter. Internet connection is a bitch and I've only completed this ending in Valkyrie Profile Covenant of the Plume and this idea popped up. 'hope you like it and please review !**


End file.
